The right decision
by leagatha
Summary: [Traduction] Sirius utilise Remus dans le but de rendre quelqu'un d'autre jaloux [SLASH]


**Titre : **The right decision

**Auteur : **Vixenette

**Notes :**Cette fic répond au challenge proposé sur le site anglais _Remus/Sirius Fuh-Q-Fest : _L'un des deux utilise l'autre pour rendre quelqu'un jaloux...

Il existe deux versions de cette fic, l'une est en ligne sur ce site dans la liste des fics de Vixenette et est classée M pour le language; l'autre version, complète elle, est disponible sur le site _Midnight Musings _et serait plutôt classée NC-17 à cause du language et de descriptions graphiques, je précise que j'ai décidé de traduire la fic complète, c'est-à-dire la version normalement interdite sur ce site (-.-" ne me dénoncez pas...) Mais franchement, ne vous faites pas trop de soucis, question "descriptions graphiques" j'ai vu bien pire!

Je tiens à remercier ma chouchoute d'amour _Jenny _qui est un véritable ANGE d'avoir corrigé les fautes, francisé et harmonisé le tout pour que ce soit lisible! Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je ferais sans toi! Je voulais aussi faire un énorme bisou à _ma lune _qui s'est apparemment amusée, le 31 août, à me lire et qui a très gentillement reviwer à chaque fois! Quand j'ai vu 7e-mail dans ma boîte j'ai poussé un petit cri de plaisir, surtout que je venait à peine de terminer mon mémoire et que j'étais un peu sur les nerfs :)

Et un Monstrueux MERCI aussi à tous les autres lecteurs, je suis très heureuse de rendre service ;-)

Sinon, c'est tout, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

* * *

Depuis un coin de la Grande Salle, Sirius observait un garçon. Grand, les cheveux blonds et ondulés, les yeux d'un vert éclatant, plissés juste dans les coins, un corps souple mais musclé qui faisait pratiquement baver Sirius...Oui, Sirius le voulait. A en mourir. 

Son béguin pour Monty Postel s'était intensifié, passant d'un sentiment mineur à une obsession, en deux mois de temps, et cela n'incluait pas les mois précédents, quand Sirius ne faisait que reluquer le capitaine des Ravenclaw durant les match de Quidditch.

Il était de notoriété publique que Sirius Black aimait les filles autant que les garçons. Il n'était pas quelqu'un qui profitait de chaque admirateur, mais il n'était pas non plus un _petit innocent_. Sa dernière relation avait été avec Kaedie Montague, une Gryffindor qui avait quitté l'école l'année précédente. Ils avaient été ensemble pendant presque une année avant qu'elle ne décide de rompre, disant qu'elle était fatiguée qu'il passe autant de temps avec ses amis.

Alors maintenant, après avoir été seul pendant une petite année, Sirius était près à se remettre en piste. Monty était le genre de mec à avoir la totalité de l'école à ses pieds, tout autant que Sirius lui-même. Tout deux étaient beaux, ne manquaient pas d'admirateurs, et obtenaient d'excellentes notes dans chaque matière. D'après l'humble opinion de Sirius, ils allaient parfaitement ensemble.

Le problème c'était que, Monty n'avait jamais vraiment REGARDE dans la direction de Sirius. Sirius n'avait pas de plan. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait essayé de faire l'intéressant, se créant des ennuis, se faisant impitoyable dans ses farces, souriant à l'autre garçon à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait... et Monty ne lui avait jamais dit un seul mot. Cela n'aurait pas vraiment tué Sirius d'aller se présenter lui-même à Monty… mais cela aurait été trop évident. De plus, Sirius n'était qu'un simple petit sixième année. Le magnifique et populaire Monty était, lui, un septième année.

Monty, à cet instant, était en train de rire à quelque chose qu'un de ses amis lui avait dit. Sirius le regardait. La façon dont la lumière se reflétait sur le grand garçon envoyait des frissons en bas de la colonne vertébrale de Sirius. Le septième année était réellement beau.

"Si tu ne fais pas attention," déclara une voix sèche derrière lui, "quelqu'un pourrait confondre ta bouche ouverte avec un poubelle. Tu cracherais des détritus partout dans notre chambre. Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de me rouler dans mon lit pour me retrouver avec une peau d'orange collée au cul."

Sirius se retourna pour lancer un regard mauvais à Remus qui le regardait, une expression amusée sur son visage las. Remus se tourna et jeta son regard à travers la salle, en direction de Monty, souriant légèrement. "Si tu allais juste lui dire quelque chose, il succomberait probablement en un clin d'oeil. Personne ne peut résister à ton charme, Black. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi."

"Eh bien, je te remercie pour ta confiance," commença Sirius, "mais il faut que tu te rendes compte que-" il se tut et un bruit étranglé sortit du fond de sa gorge. "Oh, il vient par là!"

"Va juste lui parler," lui dit Remus tandis qu'il ramassait ses affaires. C'était la fin du déjeuné, et James était en ce moment en train d'aider Peter à la bibliothèque. "Mais vite, parce que je n'ai pas envie que McGonagall mette à exécution sa promesse de nous écorcher vif si nous étions de nouveau en retard."

Mais Sirius n'écoutait pas vraiment. Il était en nage, regardant Monty marcher, avec ses amis, dans leur direction. "Je ne sais pas quoi faire," murmura-t-il pour lui-même, presque paniqué. Quand Monty et ses amis furent presque arrivés à la place que Sirius et Remus occupaient actuellement, Sirius fit la seule chose à laquelle il pu penser.

Ou peut-être qu'il ne pensait pas du tout.

Sirius tendit le bras et agrippa son ami, qui regardait, juste à ce moment, sa montre avec un froncement de sourcils. Empoignant fermement le devant de se robes usées, Sirius attira Remus plus près et pressa sa bouche contre celle de l'autre garçon.

Remus, bien sûr, sembla être dans un complet état de choc, alors Sirius prit le contrôle, suçant la fine lèvre inférieure et taquinant de sa langue, le coin de la bouche toujours close. Il plaça une de ses mains sur la hanche de Remus, l'autre sur le derrière de sa tête, et se pressa plus près de lui, essayant d'obtenir un Remus relaxé pendant tout ce temps.

Rassemblant apparemment ses esprits, Remus commença à s'écarter. Sirius ouvrit un oeil pour voir Monty et l'un de ses amis en train de le regarder fixement, alors il s'éloignait de Remus et risquait un sourire à l'objet de son affection. Son cœur fit un bond jusque dans sa gorge, à son grand soulagement, Monty lui sourit également, fit un clin d'œil, et s'éloigna avec son ami.

"Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu-" disait Remus, mais Sirius le coupa avec sa main.

"Désolé," dit-il doucement. "J'ai pas réfléchi. Je veux dire, er, penser à te demander d'abord ou quelque chose comme ça."

"Tu. Ne. Réfléchis Pas." Remus le fixait furieusement, les joues rouge et ses yeux marron lançant des éclairs de colère. Sirius déglutit –il pouvait compter sur une seule main le nombre de fois où Remus avait été en colère contre lui, et il semblait qu'il ait de nouveau dépassé les limites.

Mais la vue de l'air effrayé sur le visage de Sirius, la colère sembla se disloquer. "Je ne devrais pas être surpris. Tu ne réfléchis JAMAIS. Maintenant viens, on doit aller en classe." Il mit fermement son sac sur son épaule et sortit.

Sirius, soulagé que Remus n'ait pas l'air trop contrarié, cria, "Je suis vraiment désolé," avant de courir pour le rattraper.

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

La salle commune était envahie par le fou rire de deux garçons. De bruyants et éraillés rires qui donnaient à Sirius l'envie de les étrangler tous les deux, avec tout le bien que ça pourrait lui faire, même s'ils se trouvaient être deux de ses trois meilleurs amis. Il soupira et se cala au fond du canapé. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait eu l'intention de dire à James et Peter ce qu'il s'était passé au déjeuné, mais les rumeurs circulaient vite à Hogwarts, et tout le monde était à présent en train de discuter de comment Sirius et Remus étaient devenus RemusetSirius.

"Donc, laisse-moi récapituler," dit précipitement James. "Tu as EMBRASSE Remus pour attirer l'attention de Monty Postel?"

"Je te l'ai déjà dit," aboya Sirius, en se frottant les tempes. "J'ai pas réfléchi. Je devais faire quelque chose, tu vois? Il venait vers nous, et j'ai seulement réagi par instinct." Il prit un air renfrogné comme James et Peter partaient dans un autre fou rire.

Peter sembla se calmer un peu après un moment, et tendit le bras pour marteler le dos de James. Souriant toujours, il demanda, "Est-ce que ça a marché?"

Sirius eu l'impression de sourire pour la première fois ce soir. "Oui. Il m'a fait un clin d'oeil."

Durant la série de rires qui suivit, Remus apparu dans l'encadrement du portrait. L'expression sur son visage n'était pas prometteuse, et comme il remarquait ses amis et s'asseyait dans l'un des fauteuils, il jeta un regard mauvais à Sirius.

"Ma réputation est fichue," gémit-il comme il s'enfonçait plus loin dans son siège. Ses cheveux châtain clair tombèrent sur ses mains, lesquelles recouvraient à présent son visage. "Tout le monde pense qu'on est ensemble. Ils me récitent des poèmes d'amour, font battre leurs cils en disant ton nom, me demandent quand est-ce qu'on va se marier, pour l'amour de Merlin... c'est un vrai cauchemar!"

Il y eu le silence pendant un moment, puis James hasarda, "Alors, quand EST-CE QUE vous vous mariez?"

Tandis que Remus continuait à blasphémer douloureusement, Peter s'était redressé, raide comme un piquet, un sourire se propageant sur ses lèvres. "Attendez, je crois que je viens juste d'avoir une idée!" Il fit un geste impoli à Sirius quand le garçon aux cheveux foncés eu une expression extrêmement choquée, et poursuivit. "Remus, Sirius a dit que ça avait marché. Tu sais, en fait Postel lui a fait un CLIN D'OEIL aujourd'hui. C'est mieux que ce qu'il n'a jamais obtenu avant."

"Je sais où tu veux en venir..." marmonna Remus derrière ses mains.

James aussi était en train de rire maintenant. "Peter a raison. Vous deux vous continuez comme ça, vous agissez comme si vous étiez ensemble, et Postel en sera vert de jalousie."

"Pourquoi JE devrais faire ça?" Remus jeta un coup d'oeil rapide, entre ses doigts, à James. "N'es TU pas son meilleur ami? Pourquoi TU ne lui donne pas un coup de main?"

"Parce qu'il a déjà établi un contact avec toi, Moony," fit remarquer Peter. Cet épisode, que Remus avait essayé d'enterrer, demeurait indéniablement vrai, et rendait compliquée l'extraction de la situation

"Et qu'est-ce que je retirerais de ce plan ridicule?" essaya Remus. "JE n'essaie pas de rendre un mec jaloux, tu sais."

"Oh, allez, vieux," dit Peter, un peu exaspéré. "Tu le ferait par égard pour notre amitié. Combien de fois Sirius a-t-il fait quelque chose pour toi? Pense au nombre de sacrifices qu'il a fait pour toi durant toutes ces années."

Remus soupira. "Bien, puisque là, mon sens de honneur semble être en jeu...d'accord. D'ACCORD. Je suppose que je peux subir cette humiliation encore un peu. Je le ferais. Et tu vas me devoir quelque chose, Sirius." Il se releva et se dirigea de l'autre côté de la salle, disparaissant dans la cage d'escalier qui menait jusqu'à leur dortoir.

Sirius avait été silencieux durant tout l'échange, fixant la cheminée, perdu dans ses pensées. Il s'imaginait une scène dans laquelle Remus s'exclamait haut et fort, combien il était doué au lit. Alors Monty se présentait derrière Sirius et murmurait à son oreille, 'J'aimerais me rendre compte moi-même COMBIEN tu es doué.' Sirius sourit. Si seulement les choses pouvaient se terminer comme ça...

Se relevant, il s'étira et sourit largement à ses deux amis, qui avaient déjà reporté leur sujet de conversation sur le prochain match de Quidditch contre les Hufflepuff. "Merci à vous deux bandes de fouineurs, Monty Postel sera dans mon lit avant la fin du mois," leur dit-il. James roula seulement des yeux, ne le regardant pas, et Peter eu un hochement de tête, un sourire en coin sur le visage. Sirius se vexa. Ils ne le croyaient pas?

Il était temps de lever le voile sur le fameux charme des Black. Il leur montrerait à tous.

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

Remus avait compté au total, que deux jours et demi s'étaient écoulés depuis la dernière fois où il s'était laissé entraîné dans un des plans dingues des Maraudeurs.Ce n'était pas comme s'il était le rabat-joie de service-il faisait sa part de bêtises. Mais la plupart du temps, c'était ses amis qui le persuadait de les faire. Mais après tout, ce n'était rien qu'il ne ferait pour eux.

Alors quand arriva le lendemain, et comme ils se dirigeaient tous les quatre vers leur petit déjeuné, Remus se résigna à l'inévitable. Il était certain que sa destinée serait déterminée dans peu de temps -il allait devenir le garçon gay le plus populaire de Hogwart. Cela n'avait par d'importance que Sirius lui-même soit bisexuel, et que tout le monde soit au courant. Cela n'avait pas d'importance que Remus soit déjà sortit avec _sa_ part de filles.

Ce qui importait maintenant, c'était le fait que Remus Lupin allait être considéré comme le petit copain de Sirius Black.

"Hey, regarde Sirius! Il y a Mont-"

L'exclamation de Peter fut coupée par la main de Sirius fermement plaquée contre sa bouche. Avec un regard menaçant au garçon suffisant avec les cheveux blond, Sirius se tourna vers Remus, l'air soudainement mal à l'aise.

"Ecoute, Remus, si tu changes d'avis à propos de ça, tu sais que tu n'as qu'un mot à dire. Je veux dire, je sais que tu n'es pas intéressé par les mecs et tout."

Remus, résolu dans sa tentative de contenir tout signes d'embarras et d'irritation, sourit. Sirius était désolé? Sirius était d'accord avec lui pour faire marche arrière et oublier ce plan d'action complètement fou? Il allait dire que c'était ok, que Sirius pouvait y aller et l'utiliser dans son stratagème pour obtenir le garçon de ses rêves, c'est ce que les amis font pour...

Mais dès qu'il ouvrit la bouche, Sirius avala sa réponse. Remus sentit la langue de son amis entrer dans sa bouche, et des mains se poser dans le bas de son dos, l'encourageant à venir plus près.

Toutes pensées cohérentes s'envolèrent par la fenêtre. Remus était concentré sur la sensation d'une paire de lèvres chaudes et humides pressées contre les siennes, et sur une langue habile passant brutalement sur son palais, et vraiment, Sirius embrassait sacrément bien, pour un garçon. Remus pouvait comprendre comment la plupart des personnes censées de Hogwarts se pâmait devant Sirius.

Il allait juste se laisser aller quand Sirius s'écarta, à bout de soufflé, lui souriant. "Moony rentre dans le jeu…" fitt-il. Il jeta un coup d'oeil dans le couloir, et Remus put voir Postel tourner au coin, jetant, à la dernière minute, un regard dans leur direction.

Sirius recula d'un pas et fit courir une main à travers ses cheveux, les mèches raides retombant immédiatement dans ses yeux. James et Peter le regardaient bouches bées, plantés sur place, comme deux poisons hors de l'eau.

"Si je n'étais pas au courant, je dirais que vous avez aimé ça bien plus que ce que vous n'auriez dû," couina James, incapable de calmer sa voix pour retrouver son habituel timbre de baryton. "Vous êtes SURS que vous ne faisiez pas semblant?"

Sirius émit un aboiement en guise de rire, faisant sursauter le groupe de premières années juste à côté, qui le regarda fixement. "Remus est HETERO, Prongs. Et est-ce que vous auriez oublié quel était notre but premier?" Il baissa la voix et se pencha plus près, les yeux pétillant. "Monty sera à moi dans quelques petites semaines."

"Alors," dit Remus, la voix étrangement rauque, "comment compte tu faire deviner à Postel ton attirance pour lui puisque tu es, et bien, visiblement attaché à moi?"

"Bous allons organiser une scène, bien sûr," lui dit Sirius. "Une énorme dispute, en plein milieu du dîner, une semaine avant la fin du mois. Ca nous donne exactement cinq jours pour faire comme si nous étions ensemble et le rendre jaloux, et après j'aurais la semaine pour l'attirer dans mon lit."

"Bien, ça me semble être un bon plan," dit Peter. "Mais comment tu peux savoir que Postel aussi est intéressé par les mecs?"

La bouche de Sirius se resserra en une ligne ferme. "Je le sais. Je peux le dire."

James roula des yeux. "D'accord, alors tu as un sixième sens pour trouver les garçons comme toi maintenant, hein?"

"Précisément." Sirius souleva son sac et plaça la bandoulière sur son épaule, faisant signe à ses amis de le suivre. "Je suis affamé. Ces séances de _fausses pelles_ me prennent beaucoup d'énergie." Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Remus, qui paraissait distrait, à côté de ses pompes. "Moony, tu vas avoir besoin de BEAUCOUP d'énergie pour moi."

Ils entrèrent tous les quatre dans la Grande Salle, et Remus gémit presque quand Sirius commença à entasser hareng et bacon dans son assiette.

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

Le jour qui suivit fut parfaitement normal, parce qu'ils ne croisèrent pas du tout Monty Postel. Pour un vendredi, c'était compréhensible, parce que le professeur Flitwick aimait terminer ses leçons un peu plus tôt, comme ça ses élèves pouvaient commencer leur weekend correctement, et Sirius savait très bien que le vendredi, Monty finissait avec un cours de Charmes.

En temps normal, Sirius aurait été irrité par le manque d'opportunités de rendre Monty jaloux, mais heureusement, c'était un weekend Hogsmeade. Tandis que Remus se frottait les yeux en ce samedi matin, se redressant sur le bord de son lit à baldaquin seulement vêtu d'un boxer, Sirius réfléchissait à la manière dont il pourrait amener Monty à fantasmer sur lui. Pour passer le temps, il se demanda s'il pouvait organiser un scénario dans lequel Monty le surprendrait en train de sucer Remus dans une allée. Gloussant à cette pensée et sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas faire une chose pareille, il se dirigea dans la salle de bains pour se brosser les dents.

Quand il retourna dans la chambre, Remus était toujours allongé dans son lit, sur le dos, le bras jeté en travers de ses yeux. Sirius observa pendant un moment, la montée et la descente de la poitrine pâle, admirant la vue de la ligne de poils bouclés qui disparaissait sous l'élastique du boxer de Remus. Secouant la tête pour chasser son écart de conduite et recouvrer ses habituelles pensées de Monty, Sirius se dirigea vers le lit de Remus et toucha son épaule.

"Allez, vieux," dit-il doucement, "Je sais que tu es réveillé. Lèves-toi, ou on aura pas le temps d'aller flâner à Hogsmeade."

"Mmm...pas envie d'y aller aujourd'hui...n'est allé a pas longtemps...besoin de rien..." La voix de Remus était teintée de fatigue.

Sirius choisit d'ignorer la réponse de son ami. "Remus! Nous devons profiter de cette opportunité. Nous allons vraiment pouvoir rester près de LUI pendant toute la journée." Il fit une pause, semblant chercher une autre raison pour laquelle Remus devrait se lever. "Le pull-over va si bien à Monty. Et ces étouffantes robes d'école n'arrangent rien au physique."

Remus bougea son bras, regardant fixement Sirius les sourcils levés, ses yeux brun pénétrant ceux de Sirius. "Je m'en ficherais si Postel allait à Hogsmeade à poil."

"Mais moi non," répliqua rapidement Sirius. "Et tu ne t'en fiches pas que je m'y intéresse parce que tu es le meilleur ami qu'un mec puisse jamais vouloir, n'est-ce pas?" Il hasarda un large sourire, celui qu'il avait l'habitude d'utiliser pour convaincre ses professeurs.

Remus poussa un gémissement et se redressa, bâillant en faisant courir ses doigts dans les cheveux tombant sur ses épaules. Durant la journée, il les portait habituellement attachés, mais Sirius les aimait comme ça, le matin au réveil, quand ils étaient libres et flottaient, la lumière du soleil rayonnant à travers la fenêtre et changeant les mèches châtain clair en or liquide.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'attaches toujours les cheveux?" Sirius ne pouvait arrêter de les regarder, et il tendit le bras pour passer ses doigts à travers les cheveux, attrapant un noeud en milieu de chemin. "Tu devrais les laisser libres -ça te va bien."

Remus grimaça comme Sirius essayait de démêler ses cheveux. "Parce que ça m'agace à tomber sur mon visage. J'ai toujours l'intention de les couper, mais..." Il haussa les épaules, sans rien ajouter, et s'écarta de Sirius comme il se levait et se dirigeait dans la salle de bains. "Donne moi juste un moment pour prendre une douche," déclara-t-il par dessus son épaule.

Tandis qu'il attendait, Sirius s'occupait avec des pensées de Monty. Le beau visage du Ravenclaw était gravé dans son esprit; Sirius s'allongea et se blottit dans l'oreiller de Remus, imaginant ce qu'il pourrait ressentir en ayant Monty sous lui, dans un lit, ce corps ferme étendu et complètement nu. Souriant, Sirius nourrit son fantasme en frottant légèrement son ventre avec sa main, parvint sous l'ourlet de son t-shirt pour chatouiller les poils sur son abdomen, l'odeur particulièrement masculine de Remus dérivant jusqu'à ses narines. _Remus va revenir dans quelques minutes,_ se dit-il, mais une fois qu'il fut partit dans son fantasme et qu'il sentit son humeur passer de calme à excitée, il se sentit durcir.

_Juste une caresse rapide, alors,_ pensa-t-il, ne prenant même pas la peine de déboutonner son pantalon comme il glissait sa main dans sa ceinture, jusqu'à son sexe. La pression familière de ses doigts enserrant fermement la base le grisa, lui donnant le vertige, et il commença à se caresser rapidement.

Il n'y avait pas assez de lubrification, et il n'avait vraiment pas le bon angle avec son poignet bloqué dans cette position, alors il retira sa main en toute hâte et déboutonna son pantalon. Il le renversa sur ses hanches, fit glisser un peu son boxer le long de ses cuisses et lécha sa paume avant de reprendre les cajoleries et pousser l'orgasme à son paroxysme. _Oh, 'on dieu,_ pensa-t-il. _Mmm, Monty, plus fort, plus vite..._ Il fit faire à sa main toutes les actions qui envahissaient ses pensées ; l'image d'un Monty nu lui donnant du plaisir avec une main et une bouche talentueuses, amenèrent Sirius tout près du bord.

Remus revint alors dans la chambre, une courte serviette enroulée autour de la taille et une autre frottée furieusement dans ses cheveux. Il resta bouche bée à la vue de Sirius sur SON lit, _venant_ à ce moment exact, le fluide blanc collant jaillissant de son sexe rouge et rigide pour atterrir sur le ventre toujours vêtu de Sirius...et aussi un peu sur les couvertures.

Sirius, hébété et étourdit, ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir, un sourire satisfait ornant ses lèvres. Il rit un peu de lui-même, sachant que s'il n'arrivait pas bientôt à mettre Monty dans son lit, il devrait se casser les poignets pour s'empêcher de se caresser de la sorte à chaque petites pensées, provoquant sans aucun doute une cécité, une paume échauffée et autres bizarreries, s'il continuait de la sorte.

Et alors, tout d'un coup, il se souvint qu'il était en train d'attendre que Remus en ait fini avec sa douche. Il se demanda s'il avait encore le temps de nettoyer et de se rhabiller avant...

Un petit son aigu s'éleva de l'embrasure, et Sirius jeta un coup d'oeil pour apercevoir Remus planté là, debout avec rien d'autre qu'une minuscule serviette et le regardant fixement, les yeux tellement larges que Sirius pensa qu'ils pourraient bien se dégager de leur orbite et tomber.

Incapable de penser à quelque chose d'approprié, il laissa échapper, "T'es déjà prêt?"

Comme Remus ramassait ses vêtements en toute hâte et retournait en trombe jusque dans la salle de bains, Sirius sourit pour lui-même et réarrangea sa tenue, utilisant un simple sort de nettoyage pour se débarrasser du _désordre_ qu'il avait fait. Il pensa que cela avait dû faire du bien à Remus d'être exposé aux feux de la passion -le loup-garou était vraiment trop stoïque et nerveux parfois, et Sirius se demandait souvent si Remus se touchait aussi régulièrement qu'un garçon ne le devrait. CA, et rien d'autre, devait rendre Remus un peu plus décontracte, vrai?

Mais comme Remus revenait nonchalamment dans la chambre, jetait sa serviette aux pieds de son lit pour que les elfes de maison l'emmène plus tard, et secouait brusquement la tête vers la porte pour indiquer à Sirius d'y aller, Sirius fut presque certain que Remus avait déjà fait de vilaines choses très coquines avec quelqu'un ; un jour.

Parce qu'après tout, Remus était un loup-garou, non? Et les loups ne restaient pas vraiment _chaste_ très longtemps -il s'accouplaient dès qu'ils étaient matures.

Marchant un peu derrière son ami, notant le reflet d'un léger chaume sur le visage de Remus, Sirius observait le visage qui, il n'y a pas si longtemps avait semblé appartenir au corps d'un garçon de douze ans. Ils avaient presque dix sept ans, maintenant.

Et Remus n'avait jamais été rien d'autre sinon mature.

"MP, à dix heure," siffla Remus comme ils déambulaient dans la rue principale de Hogsmeade, tenant chacun un sac de chez Honeydukes. Ils étaient sur le chemin pour aller chez Zonko, et Sirius était en train de se demander si la journée passerait sans qu'ils puissent apercevoir Monty.

Il se retourna pour trouver Remus en train de le fixer avec l'air d'attendre quelque chose. "Quoi? MP?"

Remus roula des yeux. "C'est Postel! Tu te souviens de lui? Le mec que tu as envie de te faire?"

"Où?" La tête de Sirius cingla l'air quand il la tourna légèrement sur sa gauche. En effet, Monty était là, debout avec un groupe de quatre autres Ravenclaws, garçons et filles, et l'histoire qu'il était en train de raconter était apparemment amusante. Sirius mourait d'envie de pouvoir entendre la voix sexy du garçon lui-même.

Enfin, ce n'était pas qu'il avait déjà réellement ENTENDU Monty parler, Sirius pouvait seulement imaginer la façon dont elle sonnait. Mais il était absolument certain que c'était une voix de chambre costaude, basse et voluptueuse. Il était aussi sûr que Monty pourrait probablement le faire _venir _seulement grâce à sa voix.

Remus attendait qu'il fasse quelque chose, alors Sirius, après avoir noté que Monty était tourné dans leur direction, fit effectivement quelque chose. Il laissa tomber son sac et repoussa Remus contre le mur du bâtiment le plus proche. La tête de Remus cogna sur le mur, et il jura, mais Sirius plongea tout de même, scellant la bouche du loup-garou de la sienne.

Au début, Sirius gémit bruyamment pour l'effet. Il se pressa plus près encore et écrasa ses hanches contre celles de Remus, plaçant une de ses mains dans la nuque de son ami. Donnant un coup de langue le long de la rangée de dents supérieure, Sirius ouvrit un oeil et loucha sur le côté, regardant avec satisfaction une foule commencer à se masser autour d'eux. Et dans la foule, bien sûr, se trouvait Monty.

Sirius tira sur la lèvre inférieure de Remus, la suçant, et fit passer sa langue sur une piste chaude partant de la mâchoire et se dirigeant jusqu'à une oreille. "Allez, Remus, il est juste là. Rends-moi irrésistible." Il mordit le lobe de l'oreille de son ami et obtint un gémissement bruyant en réponse.

"Oh, Merlin! Sirius...putain...fais le encore..." Remus se sentait étourdit et désorienté, la pression de la langue de Sirius passant sur le lobe de son oreille, envoyait jusqu'à son aine, une vague de plaisir de plus en plus rapide. "N'arrêtes pas!"

"C'est ça," encouragea Sirius, déposant des baisers mouillés le long de la colonne que formait la gorge de Remus. Il était vaguement conscient des murmures et de quelques autres cris, mais il ne les écoutait pas vraiment. Concentré sur le besoin de se rendre aussi diablement sexy que possible, il pressa de nouveau ses hanches en avant et fit glisser une main sur la chemise de Remus, traînant l'ongle de son pouce à travers un mamelon dressé. Lorsque sa bouche retourna à celle de son ami, il fut quelque peu surpris de trouver la langue de Remus en train de se glisser dans sa bouche avant même qu'il n'ait pu bouger la sienne. Ses plaintes ne devaient plus être feintes -pas avec un Remus l'embrassant de cette manière.

"Mr. Black!" Remus entendit la voix du professeur McGonagall, mais il n'arrivait pas vraiment à s'en soucier en ce moment. Seigneur, Sirius embrassait comme un dieu! Il avait presque oublié que Sirius était un garçon, et qu'ils ne s'embrassaient pas pour de VRAI. C'était seulement un acte simulé, un stratagème. Il grimaça quand la voix de McGonagall l'interrompit dans ses pensées. "Mr. Lupin! Ecartez-vous l'un de l'autre immédiatement!"

A contrecoeur, Sirius s'éloigna de Remus, jetant un regard rapide à Monty. Pour son plus grand plaisir, le garçon lui rendit un regard avide. Sirius lécha délibérément ses lèvres, les paupières à moitié closes, prenant une pause provocatrice.

"Retournez à l'école DE SUITE," McGonagall était pratiquement en train de hurler, "ou alors ce sera une retenue pour vous deux!" Sirius ressentit l'envie de rouler des yeux, sachant qu'il aurait de plus gros ennuis s'il le faisait. A la place, il hocha la tête et essaya d'avoir l'air désolé. Il remarqua que Remus semblait perplexe. _Bon plan,_ pensa Sirius._ Je devrais aussi faire comme si je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait._

McGonagall, après leur avoir fait un speech devant tous les élèves sur la manière de se comporter en public, les laissa finalement s'en aller.

En silence, Remus et Sirius commencèrent leur trajet en direction du château. Sirius souriait tout seul, sachant que ce serait l'affaire de quelques 'show' supplémentaires avant que Monty ne se jette sur lui. Remus, lui, pensait au fait qu'il avait eu tellement chaud, à embrasser son ami, que _l'affaire de quelques 'shows' supplémentaires_ avant que Sirius n'atteigne son but, ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde.

"Merci, mon ami," dit Sirius comme ils entraient dans leur dortoir, jetant son sac de chez Honeydukes dans son coffre. "On a monté un super show, tu ne penses pas? Est-ce que tu as vu Monty? Il MOURAIT pratiquement d'envie de m'avoir -c'était écrit sur tout son visage."

Essayant d'ignorer le pincement qui se manifesta dans son estomac, Remus sourit. "Sois juste content que je sois un si bon acteur."

"ET un bon ami," ajouta Sirius, lui souriant de l'autre bout de la chambre.

Pour quelque raison que ce soit, malgré le fait que ce dernier commentaire ait rendu Remus heureux, le tiraillement dans son estomac n'était pas parti.

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

Le dimanche se passa en une masse confuse de devoirs, et Remus redouta le moment où lundi arriva. Il pouvait supporter une ou deux _pelles_, pensa-t-il, mais si Sirius faisait une fois de plus allusion à la 'beauté' de Postel, ou à ses performances au Quidditch, ou au fait que le cul du Ravenclaw était superbe dans le jeans qu'il portait ce samedi...il y aurait un membre de la famille Black en moins à Hogwarts.

La leçons sembla durer des heures, mais l'heure du déjeuné arriva avec un gargouillement en provenance de l'estomac affamé de Sirius. Il ressentit une folle envie de courir jusqu'à la Grande Salle, mais ses amis étaient avec lui, alors il s'obligea à ralentir, son pied trépignant d'impatience contre le sol en pierre.

"Pressé, n'est-ce pas, Padfoot?" les yeux noisette de James pétillèrent derrière ses lunettes. "Tu as faim...mais de quoi, exactement?"

"Tu le sais déjà," grommela Sirius, puis il dirigea son mécontentement vers Peter, qui était en train d'entasser ses affaires dans son sac à ce moment là. "Grouilles-toi, Peter, par les couilles de Merlin!" _(ndt: Pardon… -.-')_

Peter lui jeta un regard mauvais. "Pas besoin d'être grincheux," maugréa-t-il. "C'est quand même pas MA faute si tu ne t'es pas envoyé en l'air depuis des jours."

"Tu sais parfaitement bien que je me suis pas envoyé en l'air depuis Kaedie," lui répondit Sirius d'un ton sec. Il aperçu Remus debout se tenant à la porte, regardant ses pieds comme s'ils détenaient les secrets de la vie. "James, est-ce que tu attendrais Peter si Remus et moi on y allait et qu'on vous gardait des places?"

James fit un geste de la main pour lui dire d'y aller; Sirius se précipita sur Remus et l'agrippa par le bras, le traînant jusqu'aux environs de la Grande Salle. Après beaucoup de piétinements de la part de Remus, qui furent hautement suspectés par Sirius d'être volontaire, ils se dirigèrent vers la table des Gryffindors. Sirius attrapa immédiatement un morceau de viande, accompagnant son énorme bouchée d'une large gorgée de jus de citrouille.

"Black?" Sirius se raidit au son de la voix derrière lui, sachant instantanément qui était là. Il se retourna, et ne fut pas surpris de voir qu'il ne s'était pas trompé du tout à propos de la voix de chambre de Monty. "Est-ce que je peux te parler une seconde? Seul?"

Sirius jeta un coup d'oeil à Remus, lequel avait prit une mine renfrognée. Sirius sourit presque à l'air possessif sur le visage de son ami -il devrait encore remercier Remus plus tard pour cet acte très crédible. Après avoir planté un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Remus, il se leva et suivit Monty dehors jusque dans le couloir.

"Je me demandais juste," dit Monty, ses yeux détaillant les lèvres de Sirius, "si toi et Lupin étiez, ah, un couple."

"Tu demandes pour toi, ou pour un ami?" Debout, Sirius changea sa position sur un autre côté, permettent à un sourire satisfait d'embellir ses lèvres.

Monty lui sourit juste en retour, d'une manière presque séductrice. "Pour moi."

Alors il semblait que le plan avait fonctionné. Et cela s'était passé bien plus tôt que ce que Sirius avait prévu. Il laissa presque échapper que non, lui et Remus n'étaient PAS ensemble, mais une voix dans sa tête l'arrêta. La voix de James pour être exact.

_Rends le jaloux,_ disait la voix. Sirius sut instantanément de quelle manière il pouvait résoudre le problème.

"Oui, Remus et moi sommes ensemble," dit-il, "mais ce n'est pas vraiment sérieux, tu sais? Il est un amant incroyable, mais il n'y a pas beaucoup de chimie là dedans, et je ne pense pas que cela dure très longtemps, pour te dire la vérité. Nous sommes mieux en tant qu'amis."

Monty hocha la tête, son visage et ses yeux ne trahissant rien de ce qu'il ressentait. "Bien, donc, je dois aller chercher mon sac dans mon dortoir. Je te verrais plus tard." Sirius le regarda s'en aller.

Flottant sur un petit nuage pendant son retour dans la Grande Salle, il y trouva des James et Peter toujours-pas-là, et un Remus toujours-ronchon en train de gratter sa nourriture dans son assiette. Glissant sur le siège à côté de lui, Sirius tapota son ami sur l'épaule. "Ne fais pas cette tête là, Moony. Il me veut -il m'a pratiquement supplié juste à l'instant. Tout ce que nous avons à faire c'est organisé une dispute, et il sera à moi."

Remus jeta un regard plein de haine aux patates grillées dans son assiette, ne disant plus un mot à Sirius jusqu'au jour suivant. Et la chose qui lui fit le plus mal fut que Sirius ne sembla même pas s'en apercevoir.

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

_Monty se cambra sous lui, écartant ses lèvres pleines, ses cils effleurant ses joues. A cette vue, le regard de Sirius s'immobilisa, et il fit courir sa main le long de l'érection de l'autre garçon, observant le Ravenclaw se tordre sur son lit._

_"Ah," grogna le garçon. "Black..." Sirius sentit l'autre garçon se redresser un peu, et Sirius se retrouva sur le dos, grognant comme Monty lui souriait. Une main ferme se saisit de la base de son sexe, et Sirius élança ses hanches en avant, sans l'avoir cherché, comme il fixait le plus vieux garçon. D'agréables vagues de désirs jaillirent de l'endroit où la main pressait son sexe, et Sirius ferma les yeux comme il laissait retomber sa tête en arrière, permettant aux sensations provoquées par le rythme de la main de Monty, de s'emparer de lui._

_"Mmm," gémit-il. "Remus." Il se rattrapa une seconde trop tard, et releva les yeux pour voir le visage abasourdit de Monty se transformer. Les cheveux s'allongèrent, les yeux s'assombrirent, le visage s'amincit, et soudainement, c'était Remus qui le fixait avec des yeux enflammés. "Remus?"_

_Le loup-garou ne répondit pas avec des mots. A la place, avec un sourire séducteur, il se pencha plus bas pour prendre Sirius dans sa bouche. La sensation coupa le souffle de Sirius, des lumières aveuglantes étincelaient devant ses yeux comme il baissait son regard sur Remus. Remus qui le fixait, faisant glisser sa langue sous le membre rigide en face de lui, dardant sa langue juste sous le gland. Sirius savait qu'il ne pourrait pas résister longtemps, pas avec Remus le taquinant de cette manière. Il regarda Remus, dont les yeux n'avaient jamais quittés les siens, placer ses lèvres minces juste autour de la pointe. Une langue ferme vint carrément lécher le début de sa jouissance, puis finit en plongeant dans la fente, et Sirius pouvait à peine penser._

_Pantelant, Sirius sentit Remus engloutir encore plus de lui dans sa bouche talentueuse, utilisant sa langue pour appuyer sur la veine qui courait sous son sexe. Ses joues se creusèrent, et la succion ramena soudainement les pensées de Sirius en un seul et unique point. Il tendit le bras, une main se faufilant à travers les cheveux bruns et dorés, agrippant quelques mèches, incitant lentement Remus à prendre toujours plus de chair._

_Et brusquement, quelque chose le frappa -c'était REMUS ; celui qu'il avait vu grandir, passer d'un jeune garçon brillant à un jeune homme pointilleux. Remus, qui, une fois, lui avait acheté un sac de Penne en Sucre quand il avait été interdit de sortie à Hogsmeade à cause d'une retenue en quatrième année. Remus, qui n'acceptait que son aide pour enfiler ses robes après ses transformations. Remus, qui..._

_Qui s'était laissé utilisé pour que Sirius puisse se faire un autre mec. Sur le moment, Sirius ne put se souvenir qui était l'autre garçon, parce que là maintenant, il ne pouvait imaginer personne d'autre ; JUSTE Remus._

Sirius se réveilla en sursaut à cause des sensations qui le submergeaient, pas seulement du désir mais quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qui lui était presque étranger. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait ressentit quand il était avec Kaedie, et c'était quelque chose qui l'envahissait parfois quand il pensait à tout ce que ses amis avaient fait pour lui les années passées.

Se rendre compte de son amour pour Remus ne parut pas étrange à Sirius. Il se demanda seulement pourquoi cela lui avait prit autant de temps. Il abaissa son boxer et oeuvra rapidement sur son érection palpitante, mordant sa main libre comme il jouit presque instantanément sur son ventre.

Et maintenant que CA c'était fait, il était temps pour Sirius de faire une introspection intérieure. A propos de Monty, à propos de Remus, et de la manière dont sa vie pouvait prendre un tour meilleur.

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

Le plan d'action, Remus le savait, était d'organiser une _scène_. De cette façon, cela laisserait le reste de la journée à Sirius pour chercher un peu de 'réconfort' auprès de Monty.

Dès qu'ils s'assirent, Remus décida qu'il fallait laisser sortir l'inévitable dès que possible. Comme ça peut-être, cela ferait moins mal qu'en faisant traîner les choses. Il se tourna donc vers Sirius.

"Merde, Sirius, je t'ai déjà dit de me laisser tranquille au moins quelques minutes. Tu ne penses qu'au sexe!" Sa voix était forte, et Remus sut qu'il allait devoir faire un gros effort d'imagination avec cette déclaration et la dispute prévue, mais il s'en fichait. Avec ça, Sirius serait encore plus attirant. "Je ne suis pas juste un corps que tu peux utiliser, tu sais! Des fois, j'aimerais passer un putain de jour sans sexe. On l'a pas fait depuis le commencement de cette relation, si c'est comme ça que tu l'appelles!"

"Remus," siffla Sirius. Il regarda frénétiquement autour de lui, notant les regards fixes des autres élèves. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais, espèce d'abrutit? Assieds-toi!"

"Et tu continues à me donner des ordres comme si je ne me donnais déjà pas assez de mal pour toi!" Remus lui lança un regard furieux et pénétrant. "Tu sais que je ferias n'importe quoi pour toi, mais tu pousses trop loin! Tu m'UTILISES, tu utilises mon corps, et que je sois damné si jamais je te laisse le faire de nouveau!"

Sirius grogna presque. _Ce n'est PAS ce que j'avais prévu ce matin._ Il soupira, sachant qu'il fallait juste qu'il parle à Remus après la bataille. "Toi, toi, toi! Faut toujours que ce soit à propos de TOI, hein, Lupin? Sale petit pleurnichard -si tu veux agir comme ça, alors peut-être que tu devrais te chercher un autre mec pour te dorloter, parce que je ne le SUPPORTE plus."

Il fut surpris quand Remus le repoussa. "Vas te faire foutre, Black! C'est fini! Vas-t'en faire du bien à d'autres garçons avec trop de sexe!"

Et avec ça, il sortit en trombe, espérant que ses amis penseraient à lui apporter de la nourriture, parce qu'il avait le ventre très creux.

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

En cours, James et Peter prirent soin de s'asseoir entre les deux autres, sachant que cela devait avoir l'air crédible. Remus continuait de jouer la comédie, envoyant des éclairs à Sirius avec ses yeux, et Sirius les lui rendait avec des regards froids.

Quand arriva l'heure du déjeuné, l'esprit de Sirius tournoyait. Il décida que s'il devait jamais approcher Remus, maintenant serait le bon moment, avant que Monty ait une chance de venir le voir. Quand les quatre Maraudeurs entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, Sirius tendit le bras et posa une main sur l'épaule de Remus. "Hey," commença-t-il quand Remus se tourna vers lui, "il faut qu'on parle." Remus hocha la tête, et Sirius sut que son ami le suivait de près comme qu'ils cherchaient la salle de classe vide la plus proche.

Quand ils atteignirent la salle de classe, Sirius fit quelques à l'intérieur et ferma la porte derrière son ami. Remus serpenta jusqu'à l'une des tables, tira une chaise et s'installa dessus, levant les yeux sur Sirius avec l'air d'attendre quelque chose.

"Er," tenta Sirius. L'éloquent speech qu'il avait préparé dans sa tête était un peu embrouillé, et il était sûr que s'il essayait de formuler ces excuses désordonnées, il effraierait Remus pour de bon. Alors avec une profonde inspiration, il lâcha, "Que penses-tu du fait de m'embrasser?"

Remus inclina la tête vers lui, un geste très canin. Et Sirius eu envie de sourire.

"Ben, c'est pas si mal," dit Remus. "J'ai eu pire si c'est ce que tu veux savoir."

Sirius rit. "Non, mais merci quand même." Il se força à se détendre. "Ce que j'ai voulu dire c'est: est-ce que ça t'a dérangé de m'embrasser? Est-ce que tu...as ressenti quelque chose?"

"Tu crois que je vais tomber amoureux de toi après quelques _pelles_?" Remus leva un sourcil et fit courir une main à travers ses cheveux. A l'intérieur, pourtant, les papillons qui avaient fait surface dans son estomac alors qu'il voyait Sirius pour la première fois ce matin, déferlèrent par vagues, faisant se serrée de nervosité sa gorge. Son rêve de Sirius, la nuit d'avant, avait été la confirmation à ce qu'il suspectait depuis le jour précédent.

Sirius mordit sa lèvre inférieure, retenant sa respiration tout comme ses doigts, tâchés d'encre, fouillaient à travers les mèches brunes. Remus n'avait jamais porté les cheveux détachés durant la journée, et maintenant que Sirius avait dit quelque chose...

Remus n'avait jamais vraiment été un beau garçon. Il était plutôt simple, en fait, mais Sirius voyait maintenant la beauté de chacun de ses traits -la bouche délectable, la peau claire et crémeuse, les yeux vifs...

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Remus fit stopper sa main comme il regardait Sirius dans les yeux, de manière interrogative, cherchant un signe lui disant pourquoi son ami agissait aussi bizarrement. Scandaleusement, ce qu'il trouva dans le regard bleuté fut du désir mal dissimulé.

Faisant un pas plus près de la chaise de Remus, Sirius rassembla tout son courage. "J'espère que oui," il répondait à la question qu'il avait pratiquement oublié en regardant Remus. "J'espère que tu l'es déjà. J'ai réalisé, la nuit dernière, que je m'intéressais à la mauvaise personne, Remus." Secouant sa tête, il se rapprocha jusqu'à ce que ses genoux frôlent ceux de Remus. "Je sais que tu n'y as probablement jamais pensé, mais est-ce que tu crois que...je veux dire, je suis un mec, après tout...mais est-ce qu'il serait possible que..."

Remus, dont la poitrine s'était serrée depuis les trois premiers mots émis par la bouche de Sirius, déplaça ses pieds entre les jambes de son ami et tira sur ses robes. Sirius bascula en avant, chancelant, puis s'assit pour conserver son équilibre. Utilisant l'avantage de la vitesse, Remus glissa une main dans la nuque de Sirius et attira le visage de l'autre garçon jusqu'au sien, leur bouche se fondirent l'une dans l'autre comme la seconde qu'il fallut à Sirius pour se rendre compte de ce qui se passait, fut envolée.

Sirius s'enfonça assez loin en avant pour que son entrejambe se presse contre le ventre de Remus, et sa langue s'enroula autour de la partenaire qu'elle cherchait. A travers le tissu des robes, Remus pouvait sentir l'érection de Sirius écrasée contre lui.

Ils avaient joint leurs lèvres depuis à peine quelques instants, quand l'estomac de Remus se mit à gargouiller, et Sirius s'écarta, lui souriant. "J'aimerais continuer ça autant que toi, mais je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'aller manger. Tu peux me manger à la place."

Remus, haleta, fixant l'autre garçon et souriant. "Nous ferons ça plus tard. Ce bacon que vous m'avez fait parvenir ce matin m'a aidé, mais j'ai faim depuis le début de la journée."

A la promesse du 'plus tard,' Sirius sentit ses poumons s'étrangler d'anticipation. "D'accord. Plus tard." Il se redressa à contrecoeur et se recula, réajustant ses robes et regardant Remus faire de même. "Est-ce que tu DOIS vraiment manger maintenant?"

Riant un peu, Remus fit un pas plus près et l'embrassa au coin de la bouche. "Je suis affamé. Comme je le disais, nous continuerons ça plus tard, définitivement." Il se mit en route vers la porte, puis il s'arrêta, se retournant. "Oh, et pour répondre à ta question, j'AI succombé à _tes charmes_. Je m'en suis rendu compte seulement hier." Il fit une pause. "Et à propos de Monty?"

"Monty qui?" Sirius lui sourit et le suivit pour passer la porte, les deux se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle.

La différence avec le fait qu'ils avaient organisé une énorme dispute, seulement quelques heures plus tôt, était évidente entre eux deux comme ils s'asseyaient l'un à côté de l'autre et se regardaient fixement pendant tout le repas. James et Peter observaient leur comportement de manière interrogative, pensant que le 'plan' était fini. Sirius leur fit juste un clin d'oeil à tous les deux, se penchant en avant pour placer un baiser dans le cou de Remus.

Une gorge s'éclaircit derrière eux vers la fin du repas, et Sirius leva les yeux pour trouver Monty debout derrière lui, encore. Les yeux vert se focalisèrent sur lui, puis ils dérivèrent sur Remus.

"Lupin? Est-ce que je peux te dire un mot?" Remus lui lança un regard surpris, ayant juste pris un morceau de pudding. Hochant la tête, il avala et haussa les épaules, en suivant le Ravenclaw dehors dans le couloir.

Sirius se demanda si Monty prenait le chemin de la lâcheté, demandant à Remus s'il pouvait, maintenant, poursuivre Sirius de ses assiduités. Imaginant ce que pourrait dire Remus, espérant pouvoir entendre, Sirius continua de manger les restes de son repas, vaguement concerné par la discussion que James et Peter avait actuellement à propos de Lily Evans, l'actuel béguin de James, laquelle, le détestait regrettablement.

Remus fut de retour seulement quelques minutes plus tard, paraissant choqué. Il se rassit, jetant un coup d'œil à Sirius, qui le fixait avec un air interrogateur. Il haussa les épaules et essaya de ne pas sourire bêtement, mais échoua. "Il semblerait," dit-il à Sirius, "que tu te sois mépris sur les intentions de Monty Postel."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" Sirius jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et vit Monty entrer dans la Grande Salle, regardant tristement dans leur direction. Il se retourna vers Remus. "Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit?"

Le sourire satisfait sur les lèvres fines s'élargit. "C'est un eu embrouillé dans ma tête, mais dans les grandes lignes, il a dit, et je cite, 'Remus, je me demandais si tu aimerais passer le prochain weekend à Hogsmeade avec moi.'"

James et Peter commencèrent à rigoler, et Sirius laissa tomber sa fourchette dans son assiette, sous le choc. "Il...il était intéressé par TOI?"

Remus sourit. "Et bien maintenant, Black, je me sens quelque peu insulté. Alors comme ça il EST impossible que quelqu'un ait envie de moi?"

Sirius lui lança le regard. "Bien sûr que si, espèce d'idiot. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit?"

Souriant à son assiette, un peu embarrassé, Remus dit, "Je lui ai dit que j'avais toujours des sentiments pour toi, et que nous avions réglés nos différents."

"Bien," dit Sirius, soufflant. "Parce que j'aurais détesté te perdre pour cet abrutit avec ses cheveux ternes et son gros nez."

"Donc, laissez moi récapituler," interrompit James. "Vous deux avez prétendu être ensemble, avez rendu Postel jaloux, et maintenant êtes ensemble pour de vrai? Quand est-ce que ça s'est passé?"

"Juste avant le déjeuné," répondit Remus souriant à Sirius à travers ses cheveux.

Sirius se sentit sourire en retour. Un sentiment qu'il savait, maintenant, être de l'amour, se répandit en lui.

Comme le déjeuné se finissait et qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie de la Grande Salle pour leur prochain cours, Sirius vola un rapide baiser à Remus dans le couloir, juste pour être sûr que tout le monde sache qu'ils étaient 'encore' ensemble.

Il sembla à Sirius qu'il avait pris la bonne décision, et il se sentit heureux quand Remus lui sourit avant de pénétrer dans la salle de classe. Et comme il le suivait, Sirius se retrouva à penser qu'il ne pourrait pas attendre 'plus tard'.

_END_

* * *

Voilà, j'espère sincèrement que ce one-shot vous a plut, moi je l'aime beaucoup :) Je traduirais une autre fic de _Vixenette_ "Adunatio" en 7 chapitres, dans laquelle Sirius et Remus sont littéralement _collés_ l'un à l'autre pendant une semaine... et 'videment c'est un slash: p 

Mais pour l'instant je veux poster les deux one-shot de _Mackitten_ qu'il me reste à traduire avant de m'atteler, l'esprit libre, à cette charmante fic...

(S'il y a des fautes d'orthographe, de grammaire, de conjugaison, des erreurs de syntaxe et autres tournures de mauvais goût, faites le moi savoir j'enguirlanderais ma Jenny d'amour... ;-p)

_Bisoux, Léa_


End file.
